Users of communication devices desire to have the ability to conduct communication sessions that involve a plurality of communication devices. The communication devices in one example comprise mobile phones, telephonic devices, and computers. The communication session in one example comprises a conference call. A first communication device in one example places a call to a second communication device. A call control component connects the first communication device to the second communication device. In one example, if a user of the second communication device answers the call, then the user of the second communication device enters into a conversation with a user of the first communication device.
In another example, if the user of the second communication device is not available to answer the call, then the user of the first communication device accesses a voice mail account of the second communication device. For example, the user of the first communication device leaves a voice message that asks the user of the second communication device to return the call at a later time. The user of the second communication device employs a communication device to access the voice mail account. The voice message of the voice mail account indicates that the user of the first communication device has requested that the user of the second communication device to return the call. The user of the second communication device may then call a phone number of the first communication device to talk to the user of the first communication device.
As one shortcoming, the user of the second communication device is unaware of a request to return the call until the user of the second communication device checks the voice message. The user of the second communication device in one example may check the voice message once it is too late to return the call, for example, after the call has ended. As another shortcoming, it may take the user of the second communication device a long time to check the voice message and dial the phone number of the first communication device.
Thus, a need exists for a system that promotes an ease for a communication device to join a communication session after receipt of an invitation to join the communication session.